Hearts Are Washed In Misery
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: 15-year-old Jimmy stumbles across a beat up Whatsername. After getting to know each other, they realize they have two things in common. 1. They both come from abusive households. 2. Their only form of escape is each other. REVIEW PLEASE! Warnings inside! Revived fic. Rating will get higher
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hate to kind of go against the rules a bit…but. I wrote this story a long time ago on a collab account but it was never finished. I would delete it there, but I don't know the login, so…kinda screwed. So I'm gonna republish it here. I personally love this story and was so sad it didn't work as a collab. So now I'm going solo. And yes these two chapters are my own work, not my partners.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNINGS FOR THE WHOLE FIC: language, violence, blood, drugs, sexuality, rape, teen drinking/partying. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own American Idiot! As much as I want to…*huggles Jimmy***

"_You don't care, do you?" he shouted, his face visibly angry. _

"_Don't think like that!" his mother yelled back, appalled at what she had just heard. "I care about you! I care about your sister! And I know you're still having a hard time adjusting to Jackson-!"_

"_He's adjusted to us…" He muttered under his breath. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You don't know what he does to us!"_

"_Then tell me."_

_He looked up at her with the most pitiful face he could conjure. "Mom…..I can't." It had been forever since he called his mother 'Mom.' He had to be serious. "He told us not to. I don't want to put Lily in danger…."_

"_Your sister is not in danger! I don't know where you get these ideas from…"_

"_Well how do you think this happened?" He rolled up his sleeve, showing her a large bruise that spread up his arm._

"_Jimmy, if you're accusing your stepfather of doing that, you're insane."_

"_Why don't you believe me?"_

"_Because I know you well enough, Jimmy." She just hissed at him, tired of hearing these complaints. "You can't accept change. And now you're gonna try everything to get it back to the way it was. Well, here's a newsflash for you. Nothing you do can bring your father back. He was a fucking coward and left!"_

"_Don't talk about my father like that…He was a good man."_

"_He was a fucking bastard. And you're just like him."_

_He just pushed her in a fit of rage and screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T YOU FUCKING JUDGE ME!"_

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yelled even louder, pointing to the door. "GET YOUR DISGRACEFUL FUCKING ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

"_FINE! I'M FUCKING GONE!"_

If Jimmy had to hear his name being shouted in anger one more time, he would explode. He had to get out of that house…away from everything. He was terrified to go back because he knew the same thing would happen. He was scared.

He rolled his own eyes at himself. Here he was, a fifteen year old boy who was shaking in fear like a three year old in the dark. In fact, the dark scared him. He knew it only happened when it was dark.

_The pain everywhere. The screams. The rough hands seizing him, not letting go._

But he sighed and continued to walk, ashamed of himself.

He passed an old park, run down and abandoned. He remembered playing there as a child. All the memories he would have, playing pirates with his friends like it was their job. He smiled, walking closer to the swings that he would try to climb on when he was little. He sat down and began to rock back and forth, trying to remember a time when he didn't have to be afraid.

_The hot breath against his neck. The hands on his body. The cruel whispering voice._

He heard a loud shout coming from a few buildings down. He wondered what was going on, curious. He got up from his safe perch and ventured out to find this voice. He could hear the scream more clearly now. It was a girl. No older than him. He had to run.

_The screams would haunt him every night from his sister's room. The girl's shrieks of pain and disgust mixed with the same hissing threatening voice telling her to be quiet… He wondered why his mother never heard any of this, her children's desperate call for help._

The voice had led him to an alleyway a little while down from the park. From what he could see there was just a girl, or a body of a girl rather. She laid there, slumped on the ground like she was dead. His heart beat faster as he slowly went to examine the girl. He propped her up against the wall and took a good look at her. She had to be, at the most, his age. She looked somewhat pale, unconscious, blood dripping down her head. He looked over her body quickly to find more blood around her stomach, covering her legs. It was an awful sight to see. He couldn't just let her bleed to death there… So he decided against his better judgment and gently lifted the girl off the ground, not giving a fuck about what Jackson would say when he saw her.

_He hears his sister's sobs after it's done. He knows what comes next. His door opens and the fiend stands right there. _

Just the thought of going home so soon frightened him. He didn't want to go back ever. But he knew he had to. For his sister. That was all he had to live for. He decided to take the back way into the house so no one would see him with the still-unconscious body of that girl. He carried her up to his room, laying her on his bed, going to fetch a wet towel to put on her head.

He sat next to her, pressing the towel against her wound, cleaning the freshly spilled blood from her face. She seemed kind of pretty actually. Her face was soft and sweet. Her body was rather thin and her hair fell in perfect curls adorning her still-bleeding head. His eyes traveled down and remembered the rest of the blood.

He made sure to be gentle, hovering on top of her and lifting her shirt carefully. There were bruises and blood covering her stomach, not as much as he'd expected. But as he wondered where the rest of the blood had come from, he noticed even more trickling onto his sheets. He looked down to see where it could possibly be bleeding and then his eyes caught it, as guilty as he felt. He saw a majority of it had come from between her legs. He didn't know what was going on, but he still took pity on the girl. He grabbed the towel and began to slowly wipe down the insides of her legs, trying to get as much blood off as possible.

But before he knew it, his door flew open, revealing his still-pissed off mother. "Jimmy, I heard you…." But her voice trailed off as all she saw was her son's hand up some unconscious girl's skirt. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

He quickly pulled his hand away, covered in blood. He looked up to her and grumbled, "She's hurt…"

She ran over to the girl and quickly checked for a pulse. "Who is she?"

"I don't know…I found her like this."

"You just took a girl off the street?"

"She needed help!"

She angrily sighed at him and dug her cell phone out of her pocket and called 911. He was too busy looking after this girl to care about the drama going on around him. He wanted to make sure she lived. He wanted to know her story. Who she was, why she was there, how this came to be.

But just as he thought that, he felt the body stirring slightly. The girl gave out a faint groan of pain, her eyes fluttering open. He just froze, staring into her perfect brown eyes that fretfully darted around the room.

"Wh-where am I?" she whispered, as loud as she could. But all she saw was the black tipped, cold hand in hers, the hauntingly expressive olive green eyes looking over her. Her face spelled out pure fear, not knowing where she was or who she was with.

"Don't worry…" he whispered, holding her hand closer to him. "You're safe…"

"M-my baby…what about my b-baby?"

Baby? What was this girl talking about? Was she…pregnant? "We're gonna get you to a hospital, ok?" he calmly told her, stroking her blood-stained hair. She whimpered and nodded, already terrified. She reminded him so much of himself. She had that look of permanent fear, like he did, only hers showing much more often.

He could hear the sirens as they approached the house. His mother practically pushed him aside and grabbed up the girl, making sure to be gentle with her. He didn't want to let go of her yet. He wanted to stay with her. What if she died? The he'd never know her.

He began to walk alongside of the two, grabbing onto the girl's hand once again. He could barely see her, but he knew she was smiling. She was carried outside and put into the ambulance, groaning in pain. He saw the paramedic about to close the doors of the vehicle and ran up to the man.

"Wait! Let me go with her!"

The paramedic sighed and said, "Sorry, kid…Can't let you in."

"Why not? She needs me!"

"Jimmy…" His mother grabbed onto him, trying to prevent him from getting into the way of the man's work.

"No!"

But it was too late. They closed up the ambulance, quickly beginning to drive away. Jimmy still struggled in his mother's grasp, feeling so protective of the girl still. She was gone now. He would have to wait.

"I don't even know her name…" he whispered to himself, being dragged back into the hellhole he called home.

**A/N: AWWW! JIMMY!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter that was up**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Don't own… blah blah blah**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape and abuse**

Jimmy sat in the cold, dingy-white hospital waiting room. The scent of its overly-cleaned atmosphere made him sick to his stomach. He never did like hospitals. He'd been in and out of them throughout his life: dying family members, broken bones that had been caused by him "falling." Him and his sister knew that the statement was unbelievably false.

But his eyes soon began to get heavier…and heavier…

"_I said get up, you little bitch!" The terrifying familiar voice screamed out. The little girl laid helpless and huddled on the ground, afraid to look up at the monster above her. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" He kicked her in the side and she whimpered in pain._

_Jimmy couldn't take any more of this. He ran towards the vicious figure and kicked him. "Leave her alone!"_

_The man turned to him now, that same evil glare plastered onto his face. "You get off me, you fucking faggot!" Grabbing onto the boy's shirt, he hurled him across the room. The boy hit the edge of the bed. He could hear the bones in his arm just snap in half, the sharp, stabbing, ripping pain following. _

"Son?"

Jimmy's eyes shot open, his breaths heavy and labored. He was at the hospital still. It was just a dream….he fell asleep. There was a doctor in powder blue scrubs, stained with blood. It must've been _her_ blood.

"She's alright, if you would like to see her."

He knew the man was talking about the girl. He had been waiting for her to come out of surgery for hours. It was about one in the afternoon. He told his mother he was at school, but he skipped. He had to stay with this girl until she woke up again. He just had to…

He nodded and followed the doctor down winding hallways until they reached a little room at the end of the final hall. The doctor grabbed onto the doorknob and was about to turn it when he remembered, "Now, just remember to keep calm around her. She's still very exhausted and she's gone through a lot of trauma in the past 24 hours." The boy nodded furiously and waited to be let in.

The door was opened to him and he walked inside carefully. There she was, the same beautiful bloodied girl he had seen before. She was dressed in a plain white hospital gown that made her look like an angel. Her head was bandaged, her mess of curls pulled up behind her head. She seemed to be asleep still, her eyes gently shut. He went to go and sit next to her, grabbing onto her hand just like he did earlier. She stirred and quietly awoke, seeing the familiar black-tipped, tattooed hand in hers.

A smile spread across her face as she looked up at him. "Hi again."

He just acknowledged her with a nod, not finding words that were strong enough.

"Why don't you talk?"

He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"You're kind of strange, you know…"

"I'm not…" he mumbled, realizing that he opened his mouth.

She let out a small giggle, obviously in pain. "I knew that would get you…"

The tiniest smile ever had made its way across his own face. "So, um, how are you feeling?"

"Much better…Well, I guess the Novacaine helped a bit…" Her jolly face soon faded, turning into a painful one. "I lost my baby though…" She felt him squeeze her hand when the tears began to flow. "I guess that's a good thing though… I can go home again."

"They kicked you out because you were pregnant?" He asked in his normal quiet voice.

She looked at him and then at the foot of her bed. "I….just…. It's hard to explain…"

He nodded, knowing that she didn't want to talk about it. She was so pretty, even when she was upset. He took just one look at the girl and immediately fell head over heels for her. He wondered how a girl so pretty could even feel pain like he did. She seemed so surreal. So otherworldly. Like she was some sort of doll rather than a girl. He just glanced down at his pale hand wrapped around her soft, dark one. For such a bloodied girl, her skin was so beautiful and soft. Everything about her just seemed so perfect….

"What's your name anyway?" she asked, finally looking into his green eyes.

"I'm Jimmy." He said sincerely, a bit louder than intended.

"Short for James?" He nodded, wincing as she said that. "I love that name…"

"I don't….reminds me of my father…" He scowled, looking away from her.

"His name was James too?"

"Yeah…the bastard…"

"You two don't get along?" She asked, not knowing the half of it.

He shook his head and sighed. "I haven't seen him since I was seven. He left…."

"I'm sorry…"

He just shook the thoughts from his head, changing the subject back. "So what did you get saddled with?"

"I didn't get saddled with anything." She said defensively back. "My name's-!"

But before she could say anything, the door to the room flew open. A nurse stood in it, smiling happily. "Your father's here, dear. He wants to see you."

Panic just lines her face right away, holding onto Jimmy's hand even harder. "Keep him away from me. I don't want to see him."

"But it's your father…"

"I don't care! I want to be away from him!"

The nurse sighed and nodded, heading back out the door. The two of them could hear angry shouts from outside. They sounded so much like Jimmy's father…well, stepfather. Jackson. The motherfucker. The one who made his life a living hell-on-earth since the moment he showed up. He looked over at the girl who had tears in her eyes and a look of fear covering her face.

"How did he know I was here?" she wondered out loud to herself.

"Why don't you want to see him?"

"I-I can't explain…"

He grabbed onto her hand tighter and looked her right in the eyes. "You can tell me."

She became silent right away, trying to find the correct words to say. "Ok…" she muttered quietly. "My parents got in a huge fight when I was little. My mom was leaving and she tried to take me with her. But my daddy loved her. He threatened to kill her and then kill himself if she left… He shot her. I watched her die." Tears were already beginning. She leaned onto him, crying. He wrapped his arms around her. It felt so wonderful to have her in his arms like this…

"Then what?" he whispered to her.

"He always blamed me for her death and he never loved me. He hit me one day. It was terrifying. He noticed that it made me listen because I was so afraid. So he kept on doing it and…" she took a moment to sob even harder. "And it worked. I let him hit me. I let him kick me and push me…" She could hardly talk by now she was so choked up. "A-And one night, he came into my room because I was crying. He climbed into my bed next to me and held me. I thought it was finally over… But he told me that I reminded him so much of my mother…and that he still loved her. I asked him how he could still love her if she was gone. A-And…" She grabbed onto him even tighter, his shoulder soaking wet with tears by now. "And then he kissed me and touched me…and the next thing I knew he was-"

"Stop…." He shuddered, pulling away from her. "Please don't…"

She wiped her tears and gave him a confused look, her hand on his shoulder. But he pushed it away. How could he think of this now? He was finally happy. This girl made him happy…

"What's the matter?" she asked gently.

"I go through the same thing…." He whispered, barely audible.

_His sister's sobs fill the hallway. He knew what just happened. And he knew it would be his turn next. The fiend stands in the doorway._

"_Hello, Jimmy…" the man smiles twistedly. The boy knew that he liked to be brief with him since Jimmy always put up such a fight. "Get down, you faggot…"_

"_Fuck you, you bastard!" The boy shoutes, before receiving a blow to the face._

"_I said get down!"_

_When he refuses to oblige the man forces him down, overpowering the boy immediately. Jimmy can just feel the hot breath against his neck. The hands on his body. The cruel whispering voice._

He was crying now. He never cried. He was the brave one, the one who never let his feelings show. But he felt like he could be anything around this girl…including a normal boy. She held onto his hand like he did for her as he let everything out.

"I'm such a goddamn coward…" he sobbed. "I let him take advantage of her….and me…"

"Who?"

"My sister…." He sniffled, still holding tight onto him. "He's always attacking her…She's so innocent. She's never done anything… And I can't help her…"

She let him continue to cry. He felt so wonderful that he could tell this girl anything. He was so happy that someone could finally understand him and that he wasn't being judged.

"My father was the one who got me pregnant." She finally said quietly. "When he learned about it, he beat me and left me there…then you found me." She made sure he was looking her in the eyes when she said, "You saved me, Jimmy."

He couldn't contain himself. He just leapt forward and hugged her, not caring what kind of pain she could be in because of it. She didn't seem to mind though, hugging him back. They both were so happy at the moment. They had someone to understand them, someone who believed them and cared….Maybe even loved.

"I still don't know your name…" he whispered.

She smiled and whispered back, "It's-"

But the door flew open again, this time the doctor was back. He glared at Jimmy and told him strictly, "You need to go now, son. She needs her rest…"

Jimmy never wanted to leave. He felt so perfect here…But he had to go home to his hellhole. When he was half-way out the door, he turned back to the girl and smiled. "I'll come by tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded and smiled back. "Ok…"

And he left with the smile on his face….all thanks to his Whatsername…

**A/N: Awwww! Aren't they so cute?**

**SaintWhatsername *heart***

**Reviews?**


End file.
